Valentines day
by Angel-Gina
Summary: Summary: It’s Valentines Day and Rei is feeling down when Kai doesn’t seem to remember which day it is. But when he gets home, he is met with a wonderful surprise. Read and review… Side story to “The day I fall in love”.


**Full summary**:   
Rei and Kai have moved out from living with Tyson. Since they are nineteen they figure it's time to find a place of their own. Today is Valentines Day and Rei's feeling down when Kai doesn't seem to remember which day it is. But when he gets home after spending time with Max and Tyson, he gets a nice surprise from his love.  
This is a sequel to "**The day I fall in love" ­**though it's not about Tyson and Max but Kai and Rei.

**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Male/male relationship – don't like, don't read.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade, I have never owned Beyblade and I never will own Beyblade. So don't sue me. I'm not getting anything for writing this, just doing it for fun. This Anime/Manga belongs to Aoki Takao.

* * *

**Valentines Day**

Rei and Kai had recently moved out from Tyson's where they had lived since the age of sixteen. Now when they were nineteen, they figured it was time to find a place of their own. Today was valentine, the official day of love and Kai and Rei was home. They sat together, eating breakfast. It was silent in the room, a little to quiet for Rei's liking. If he didn't get something out of his lover soon, he would force something out of him. "Kai, dear, do you know which day it is today?" he asked. From across the table, his two toned haired boyfriend sat with a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper. "Wednesday, how come?" he answered casually. "Oh nothing." Rei answered. The neko did not wear his usual outfit, today he wanted to look extra nice for his phoenix. So he had his long raven hair out from its braid and he had put on white tight fitted jeans and a red turtleneck shirt. But Kai didn't seem to notice him at all. Oh my god, Kai forgot´ Rei thought. The silence was broken when the phone rang. Rei got up to answer it. He talked for a while and then he hung up. "Who was it?" Kai asked, not taking his eyes from the paper. "Max, he wanted me to come over. He said he had something to show me. Is it ok for you if I go and visit them?" Rei asked. "Yeah sure, it's not like we had anything planned for today anyway." Kai said. "Ok, I won't be gone for long." Rei answered with a sigh and walked over to his friends.

As soon as Rei had closed the door, Kai got up from his seat at the table and called Tyson. "Just like planned, remember what you are supposed to do?" Kai asked. "Sure thing, you have nothing to worry about." Tyson answered. "Ok and thanks again for helping me out on this one." Kai said and hung. He had a surprise planned for Rei and Tyson and Max promised to keep Rei at their place until Kai was finished with all the arrangements. "Ok, a lot of things to fix before my kitten come home." Kai went to fix all the things he needed for the surprise for his kitten. When he was standing in the shower he came to think about Rei's choose of clothes. Damn, he looked hot today. It was hard acting like I didn't have any idea which day it is. Just hope I didn't hurt his feelings´. He thought.

Why didn't he say anything? Didn't he notice the fact that I was wearing something else than my regular clothes?´ (1)Rei thought Hn, Kai won't get to see much of me today. I'm staying with Tyson and Max for a couple of hours, and when it's getting late I go home.´ Rei said to himself. Then he felt tears stinging his eyes. "Beautiful, now I'm crying. I'm such a loser" he said in a whisper and dried his unshed tears.

**At Tyson's:**

Rei had just arrived and now he, Max and Tyson was sitting in the kitchen. "So, what did you want to show me?" Rei asked. Max looked up at him. "Hmm, I don't remember. Anyhow I'm pretty sure it wasn't that special." He said and shrugged. "So, do you have any plans for today or maybe tonight, Rei?" Max continued. "Well not yet. And I thought that maybe I could stay here for a while. It was so long since we last spend time together" Rei explained. "Let me guess, he didn't remember which day it was" Tyson said, eating his candy, which he received from Max. "Yeah… at least that's what I think. I mean, he hasn't done or said anything special to me today. He didn't even notice my appearance" Rei said and sighed. "Well, it's so easy to forget. But no worries, you can stay here with us. We don't have any plans for today." Max said. "Thanks guys, but I think it's better if I just go home." Rei answered, he didn't want to ruin their day. Even though they told him they had nothing planned. Tyson and Max weren't really the kind of guys who liked romance. Just when he was about to stand up and head to the door, Tyson stopped him. "No!" Tyson said. "What?" Rei looked at him confused. "I mean, why go so early. Like you said, we haven't got any time to spend time together. So now when we have the chance, why spoil it? We can watch a movie or maybe play some Ps2?" Tyson explained. Max nodded, "Yeah, that would be fun." He said and then they both dragged Rei to the living room.

The hours went by and it was dark outside. "I think I've better get home now. Kai might get worried." Rei said and stretched. "Ok, do you want us to follow you home?" Tyson asked, also stretching. "No, it's ok. I've taken too much of your time already. Have a nice valentine day guys." He said and put on his coat and went home.

"Better call Kai and tell Rei's coming home." Tyson said and called his captain.

"Ok, thanks for everything… yeah whatever… yeah, I know… yes… I need to go now… yeah, see ya. Bye" Kai hung up. Whenever you talked to Tyson over the phone, it would take a lifetime to get Tyson to shut up, very annoying. Kai looked around to check that everything was ready. "Great, just one thing missing." He said to himself.

Rei opened the front door and was met with a lovely smell. He took of his jacket and shoes and saw a note on the small table. Go to the kitchen.´ the note said. Rei did as the note told him to and walked to the kitchen. There on the table stood a huge vase filled with red roses. Rei smiled and read the card. He shook his head and saw the huge amount of food on the stove. Hmm, I wonder who did all this?´ Rei thought and smiled. He walked into the bedroom. Inside, some of the furniture's had been moved and where the bed was supposed to stand, a table was standing, decorated with more roses and candles. Rei gasped at the view and didn't notice the person coming up behind him. "What do you think?" Kai whispered in his ear. Rei smiled and closed his eyes, leaning against his lover. "It's wonderful." He whisper back and tilted his head just enough so that they could kiss. After about a half a minute they broke apart and Rei sat down. "I'll be right back." Kai said and went to get the food.

When the dinner was served they ate in silence, none bothered to talk. "The dinner was great, thank you Kai" Rei said and drank some of his champagne. Wow, Kai must have worked really hard to make all this. Man I feel stupid for believing he forgot today.´ Rei thought and looked down. "I'm happy you liked it, what's the matter Rei?" Kai asked, when he noticed the look on his lovers face. "…it's nothing. I'm just feeling really stupid." Rei said in a whisper. Kai walked around the table and bent down next to Rei. He put his hand on the neko's face and turned his head carefully in order to make him look at him. "Why do you feel stupid?" he asked. Rei looked into those crimson eyes he loved so much. "It's just that, I thought that you forgot about today and I… oh I'm so sorry Kai!" Rei said and threw his arms around Kai. The phoenix smiled a little, whilst comforting his kitten. "Shh, it's ok." He whispered, rubbing circles on Rei's back. The neko looked up with big teary eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he said once again. "Hey, listen to me Rei its ok." Kai said. "Come" he continued and took Rei's hand in his, leading him to the bed. They lay down together and Kai kissed away some of the tears on Rei's face. The raven haired closed his eyes. Tilting his head so that his lips were brushing against Kai's and they shared another passionate kiss. Hands start roaming the others body and lust filled moans echoed in the room…

**Later… **

Golden eyes opened as the sun rays shone in through the curtains. Rei tried to sit up but found that he was held down by his crimson eyed lover. "Where are you going?" he murmured. "Nowhere, I just wanted to stretch." Rei said. Kai let go and the cat did what he said he would do. When he was finished he snuggled up against Kai.

"Do you remember when we got together?" Rei asked.

**Flashback: **

Rei was outside, practising with Driger. Just like his captain had told him to. All of the Bladebreakers where training. But Max and Tyson were training down on the beach. Kai picked up Dranzer and walked over to Rei. "Hey Rei, there's something I need to talk to you about." He said a little unsure. Lucky though, Rei didn't notice that. "Yeah sure, go ahead" he said and picked up his blade. He gestured for them to sit down and smiled at his captain and friend. "So, what are troubling you?" he asked. "Well… I just wonder, umm, do you like have a girlfriend?" Kai asked, feeling utterly stupid. For the first time in his life, he was unsure and had let down his guard. "No." Rei answered. "Ok, umm then I wonder if you would like to go and watch a movie with me on Friday." Kai continued. Rei looked a little confused. "You mean like a date?" "Eh, yeah kindof" Kai answered._ ´He wants to go out with me, yes!! Finally he's asking me out!´ _Rei's mind yelled with happiness, though he didn't show it. And that caused Kai to start imagining things. _Shit, he's not into guys. He's gonna think I'm a freak!´ _Kai thought and started to panic. "Look Rei, I'm sorry. Just forget I ever asked..." Kai didn't finish the sentence when a pair of lips was firmly pressed to his. It didn't take long before he got over the shock that Rei was kissing him and returned the kiss by putting some pressure to it. "I love you, Rei" Kai said as they parted. "I love you to, Kai." Rei answered and they kissed once again.

**End flashback.**

"And I still love you" Kai said and held Rei tighter in his arms. "And I still love you to, always has, always will." Rei answered and they shared a kiss and then they continued sleeping for another few hours…

* * *

Ok, I won't write a lemon for this… maybe because I'm very blunt (cause I got a review saying that I am blunt) or cause I suck at it this fic was a lame idea I got when my mom was talking with my brother about valentines day.. but I'm not going to start ranting about that. I would really appreciate if you told me what you think. But please don't be to hard on me ; Well thanks for reading. :) 


End file.
